Heroes: On The Run
by Trillian Astra
Summary: Spoilers for all of Season 2. A new organisation, the Bureau, is tracking our Heroes, who are forced to go on the run. Standard disclaimer applies. Please review!


Mohinder and Molly ran up to the apartment as fast as they could

**A/N:**** So… this is set some time shortly after "Powerless" (S2Ep11), and will feature spoilers for all of Season Two.**

**Basically, a new organisation, the Bureau, has been formed by persons unknown to replace the Company, and agents of the Bureau are trying to track down and capture our Heroes, who they believe are a danger to the public.**

**At the start, the Heroes are grouped like this:**

**1) Mohinder and Molly. Currently in Brooklyn.**

**2) Sylar, Elle and Maya. Currently in Manhattan (within one block of Isaac's old loft/Mohinder's lab), though not yet travelling as a group.**

**3) Nathan, Peter and Matt, in Odessa, Texas. (Note: I know about the attack on Nathan in "Powerless". He is not going to die. This is my fic and if I say he lives, he lives. My story, my rules.)**

**4) Monica, Micah and assorted relatives, in New Orleans. These guys will be staying put for a while.**

**5) Hiro and Ando – are in Japan. I'm not sure how/if they will be involved yet.**

**6) Claire, West, and Sandra and Lyle Bennet – in San Diego.**

**Location unknown: Noah Bennet, Bob Bishop, Angela Petrelli, the Haitian.**

**Heroes: On The Run**

**Chapter One**

Mohinder and Molly ran up to the apartment as fast as they could. Once inside, Mohinder told the little girl to pack anything she wanted to take with her. As she disappeared into her bedroom, he quickly located a rucksack and started to fill it. He picked up his laptop, and two files that contained his most important work. Otherwise he took his father's journal, his and Molly's passports and some other documents and money. He also packed the handgun that the Company had given him.

He thought about taking food from the kitchen – but they didn't have much that would keep for long, so he abandoned that idea. They didn't have enough time to pack cases of clothes, either – they would have to make do with what they were wearing. Molly emerged from her room, carrying her school bag.

"Have you got everything you want to take?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded, showing him the contents of her bag – her diary, her favourite toy, the pad she used to draw on, and an old atlas and a box of drawing pins. There was also a photograph of her parents.

"Are you sure this is everything? We might not be able to come back here."  
"I'm sure. What about Matt's things? Are we going to take some of his stuff for him?"

"Yes, we should…" Mohinder went to Matt's half of the room they shared, and picked up a photograph of Matt with his ex-wife. In the end he added the photograph and a file that he found on the table to his bag.

They took one last look at the apartment, then picked up their bags and left. It would be a very long time before either of them saw it again.

They headed outside to the street, and were soon in the back of a cab being driven to the station. Once there, Mohinder found the right train and bought two tickets. When they were sitting on the platform waiting for the train to arrive, Molly asked where they were going.

"We're going to New Orleans."

"Where you went on that trip?"

"That's right. There's someone there that we might be able to stay with for a while. And no-one will expect us to be there, so we ought to be safe."

"And Matt? Will he be there?"  
"I'll call him when we're on the train. He can meet us there."

"Okay." She closed her eyes, concentrating on Matt. "He's still in Texas at the moment. In a hotel." She opened her eyes. How long does it take to get from Texas to New Orleans?"  
"Less time than it will take us."

"Will he be there when we arrive?"

"Maybe. He might still have things to do in Texas."

Molly's face fell. "Oh. Well, I guess he has important stuff to do, so it's okay."

**Next time:**** We find out what's happening in Texas, we see Sylar, Elle and Maya team up after one of them is almost captured, and Claire makes a decision about her next move. **

**Please review!**


End file.
